Conventionally, a refrigerant cycle device is known which includes an ejector serving as refrigerant decompression means and refrigerant circulation means. The refrigerant cycle device having the ejector is effectively used, for example, for an air conditioner for a vehicle, a refrigeration device for freezing and refrigerating goods mounted on a vehicle, or the like. Further, the refrigerant cycle device is also effectively used as a stationary refrigerant cycle system, for example, an air conditioner, a refrigerator, a freezer, and the like.
JP-A-2005-308384 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,359) proposes such a refrigerant cycle device. In this document, an ejector is arranged outside of an evaporator, and formed integrally with the evaporator. Thus, the ejector and the evaporator can be handled as one integrated unit, thereby improving the mounting property of the refrigerant cycle device on a vehicle. However, the above-described related art needs a space for arranging the ejector outside the evaporator.